The Gender Paradox
by SyntaxMishe
Summary: After Humanity's victory during the battle of Trost, Eren returns to his human form,but as the transition starts, his Titan body emits an alien gas, choking those in the area. After the events, the Trio is transported to a new universe, one with many advanced technologies, where everyone they know are of the opposite Gender. [MODERN-GENDERFLIP-AU] [RE-WRITTEN]


I woke up to a sudden jolt in my body. The last thing I remembered was a titan throwing me into a wall and then I hit my head and my mind went blank. I look around my surroundings. I am in a bed with baby blue sheets. I'm in a room, somewhat a slightly girly room but not too girly, probably just to distinguish that a female lives here. A big Television…wait, _what the heck is a television? And how do I know what it is. _ I Shake my head back from my thoughts, I see pictures of a girl with long brown hair tied into a pony tail together with a boy taller than her who has trimmed black hair, and a girl with blonde hair that reaches her shoulders, this girl was a little smaller than the girl with brown hair. I sit up to examine the picture closer, The girl sort of looks like me if I was a….._girl. Wait a second, _That boy looks like Mikasa, he's even wearing the scarf that I gave when Mikasa and I were kids. And that girl looks like…._ Armin?! _ Okay what the fuck is going on? This is strange… First I wake up in a girl's room, then I know how to use gadgets I've only seen once in my life. And lastly…My friends are of the opposite gender.

I go straight to my bathroom, which I strangely know where it's located and I look in the mirror, and I see the girl from the pictures but wait that's…_Holy Shit! I'm a Girl! _I walk around my room and even jump around _my_ Bed due to confusion, what the fuck is happening? This is just what the hell? First thing I know I'm on a quest to kill Titans with Mikasa and Levi, and then after that, I'm a fucking girl! I grab my phone….wait wha- I won't even question it. I grab my phone and call Arline….Okay why the fuck am I calling this girl Arline and who is she? Apparently she gave 2 missed calls.

"Hey Erin! What's up? Why didn't you pick up my calls, huh baby gurlll?" She blurts out through the speakers of my phone, why the Fuck is this talking like this? "Uhh…I was asleep, be back, bye!" I say to -her since I am so confused to even give an answer. She says goodbye back to me and I hang up then shove my phone under _my_ pillow. I just lie down on _my _bed and stare at the ceiling and try to solve all of this. Then fast knocks on my door, I was too deep into my thoughts that I don't even bother to open it. The door just opens without my help, which I am happy about, and there is a boy standing there one hand leaned on the door frame and breathing really heavily, like he just did a run. He stared at me with wide eyes, surprised.

"Erin?" He said with a very confused and surprised tone, He has a very surprised look on his face, as if he just said something offensive.

Who the heck is this guy…and why the hell did he call me that? I look at him taking in his features. black hair, black irises , the way he stands straight and his red scarf, wait a second….Mikasa? "Michael?!" I squeal out in a very high tone, I am still surprised in how I sound like a girl, because I still couldn't accept the fact that I am one, right now. What the fuck did I just say? Michael?...okay this is very strange, I don't even know how I knew his name. "Okay, Don't ask me anything. Because I'm just as fucking confused as you are." Mikasa, or well, Michael tells me. "Okay, but if we're both here, where's Lovi?" Okay...Who in the living hell is Lovi?! "You mean...Levi? oh, go Call her, we might figure out more things from her...him." I grab my phone out and I instantly see a picture of a girl with a bored look, the look that mostly exists on Levi.

It says on her Caller ID: Lovi. Oh, so she's Lovi...okay.

It takes a long time for the girl to pick up, but eventually she does.

"Alright, Erin! If you do not explain this right now, I swear to god I'm gonna punch you in the face, like the time back in court! If Only I wasn't pretty cute I might have hunted you down and kill you on spot," She says very loudly, but I hear a short mumble under the girl's breath saying 'Wait...Erin? who the-whatever,'

"Okay, Lovi I'm a-" 'Don't call me that." He cuts me off mid-sentence, I followed orders instantly. "Okay, Levi, What was the last thing that happened before you turned into...uh...into...uh" I trailed off, finding it hard to think of a way to call her that won't be offensive

"A grl? Well, all I could remember was a Titan grabbed the rope of your maneuver gear and smashed you into a wall, We then saw lighting strike, Me thinking that you went on Titan form for some strange reason went straight to where you were, Michael, I mean Mikasa was behind me and then once we reached your position, lighting struck again and I woke up in a room that, obviously isn't mine and then I figured I was some hot teenage chick version of myself." He said in a very bossy tone, like the one _she_ uses most of the time when talking to us.

.And then _she_ does _her_ trademark 'tch' noises. Michael instantly grabs the phone to me and says, "Alright, thanks for the help, Levi, We have to go eat." I don't know why but me and _Michael _seem to be comfortable talking to _her _like this, but we don't complain. 'What's for breakfast, hmm?" I tell _him _With a look on my face that makes me look a little like Sasha when she wants food.

"Mini Pizzas." He says blantly with a blank expression.

"Yay, My fave!" I squeal out, I'm getting used to talking like this, it's actually fun to be a girl, surprisingly.

We run to the kitchen and 10 pieces of Mini Pizzas are laid on a plate by the table.

I take one instantly and open my mouth, I don't know why I seem so attached to this, but I guess it's my favourite so I don't question it. But once I open my mouth Michael cuts me off form my food eating spree.

"Bring out your phone." He says in a commanding tone, the one he usually uses when He wants me to eat, when he was, well...Mikasa. "Whyyyy? I want to eat it so badlyyyy!" Oh god, talking like this is so fun.

"We're gonna find out who the other guys are." He replies

Well, this is going to be fun


End file.
